spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bootleg SBSP Anime Episode 1
Help Wanted - Debut at the Krusty Krab is the first episode of The SpongeBob SquarePants Anime. Characters *SpongeBob(debut) *Sandy (debut) *Squidward Tentacles (debut) *Gary (debut) *French Narrator (debut) *The Worm / L-E-V-I-A-T-H-A-N (debut) *Eugene Krabs (debut) *Patrick Star (debut) *Bubble Bass (debut) *Anchovies (debut) Locations *SpongeBob's House (anime) (debut) *SpongeBob's Neighborhood (anime) (debut) *Krusty Krab (anime) (debut) Story Today seemed like the beginning of ordinary day for the life in the ocean. Looking down from the island can be quite a view. What do we have here? A talking sponge, a pineapple, am I on drugs. "I'm ready. I'm ready," shouted SpongeBob. SpongeBob was just late for work. He had a vision in the past that reflects events in the future showing that something was going to happen. He could not recall his dream, but whatever it was it looked like some unimportant intro to a Kingdom Hearts game. The dream happened a few centuries ago. SpongeBob could not recall how this experience fits in the present day. Inside this vision SpongeBob saw Dr. Professor Patrick working on some scheme. Patrick's suit was different this time around. His suit had an acorn shaped symbol, in fact what was different is that everyone seemed to have this symbol. Plankton who is not the same Plankton in the present meanwhile was in the background conducting some cloning experiment with Mr. Krabs far away from where this scene was taking place. Soon enough what appeared to be a military group began to run on the door making sure that the facility was left was no survivors. Patrick had began to go berserk as if the spirit of Jack the Ripper had went inside his body. Patrick was working on an experiment for a life form that he refereed to as the ultimate life form. Its code name was L-E-V-I-A-T-H-A-N, soon enough the little girl transformed into a monstrous worm like creature, flooding the city bringing chaos. SpongeBob attempted to reach his hand for Squidward, but SpongeBob and Patrick's friendship was already becoming more distant over time. Thunder, rain, and lightning poured from the sky. SpongeBob attempted to reach out for Squidward some more telling him to open your heart. SpongeBob gave his last breath telling himself, "I see the chaos for everyone. Who are we? What can we do?" "You got to be more descriptive Gary, those nouns won't bite you in the brain soon," SpongeBob said to Gary as he was channeling his inner thoughts pretending to be the French Narrator. SpongeBob seemed happy to feed his pet snail some rice balls, but at the same time he was mad that the narrator failed to describe what the intro was like using proper language. Soon SpongeBob was chopping some sushi ingredients making sushi. SpongeBob very soon walked towards his friend Patrick Star, that fat Asian kid who seems to have a home without paying rent. Patrick began to smell SpongeBob's sushi rolls knowing that he will soon have delicious fish. "Yum I can almost taste it. The sweet smell of cannibalism," Patrick said while grabbing SpongeBob for food. Squidward soon caught an eye towards Patrick, knowing for well that SpongeBob and Patrick are together to annoy his busy schedule once again. “SpongeBob, stop being a bitch. Can’t you see that I was going to skip work today to practice my shakuhachi flute skills, but that stupid asshole Mr. Krabs bragged about cutting my pay in half. That moron Mr. Krabs thinks that he can sell burgers to a townspeople that prefers the fine art of sushi making. He is insane and I hate his work ethic,” Squidward yelled at his face. SpongeBob heard Squidward play the most annoying sound in the world. It was like as if his music descended from a teenage girl named Justin Bieber, but somehow his music was even worse. “Sure Squidward, it isn’t good to have another day bitching about your life. Customer service is about serving people with a warm smile, you just do not get it,” SpongeBob said to him as the two walked to work. "I'm ready, I'm ready," SpongeBob said as he walked out. Very soon he encountered a squirrel with massive cleavage. SpongeBob took notice on her lower half. SpongeBob starred at her miniskirt seeing how does a squirrel breathe underwater. The squirrel soon left with a sigh. SpongeBob had just arrived to met his new boss, Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs was angry that poor customer service provided by his only employee, Squidward, has tainted his business beyond repair. “Get back to work Squidward me boy, your service is ruining my business. Soon I will have to get Yoshi’s lawyer to do my taxes again. This years earnings are at the red, we can’t continue business like this,” Mr. Krabs yelled with anger. Squidward made a smirk look on face wearing his “I really wish I weren’t here right now button.” SpongeBob walked in just a few minutes late. Mr. Krabs was about to see that hope for his business was not lost as SpongeBob walked into the building with his positive attitude. "SpongeBob me boy, you better get to the grill and make me some patties," Mr. Krabs said to him. "Aye Aye sir," SpongeBob responded back as he got back to work. SpongeBob struggling to make food as this was the first time dealing with Americanized food. "Bun, patty, ketchup, shoe, no," SpongeBob said as he failed to make a krabby patty. SpongeBob needed to figure out how to combine his skills as a part time sushi chef with his new job. SpongeBob looked at some rice balls and started to make a burger his own way. SpongeBob was just about ready to serve his first customer. SpongeBob at first made sushi with rice ball. Mr. Krabs looked at the plate. "SpongeBob me boy, I did not tell you to make sushi rolls. My family secret recipe is useless without a good chef. Your first attempt was a good effort, but not worth any of my customers time," Mr. Krabs yelled at SpongeBob. Soon enough a customer began to show up to the restaurant, it was the slimy otaku neckbeard, Bubble Bass. Outside of the restaurant, many fish who where parked outside commented on Bubble Bass's appearance, looks, and attitude. Bubble Bass was in the mood to find a burger restaurant to replace his previously established favorite restaurant, the Shore Shack, which shut down weeks ago. "I'll take a Regular Sissy Single on a plate, two by two, burger-style, a few shingles with a shimmy and a squeeze, make it cry just a little," Bubble Bass said to him. Bubble Bass seemed to have cut back on certain ingredients having zero faith in the current business model. He soon got his patty. Bubble Bass responded again, "You forgot the pickles." Soon afterwards another customer showed up picking up the burger that Bubble Bass had regarded as trash. "Don't listen to that fat slimy bastard. He is my next door neighbor and I hate his f**king guts. He keeps raving on about his pet dildo. Bubble Bass loves to get f**ked in the ass because he is a f**king f****t. Gee just get a girl and move on with your s** live," said the customer. The customer soon took a bite. "This burger is amazing. Sriracha sauce, sesame oil, garlic powder, red pepper flakes, with soft rice covered in teriyaki sauce. I love the meat and fish, I wonder if this is some kind of secret recipe. This burger is amazing. I am going to spread the message around the world that the Krusty Krab is the greatest burger chain in the ocean. Rev up some fries with that," Fred shouted in excitement. Another customer walked by to order. Tom responded, "This tastes just like cannibalism. I love the taste of dead fish. This is just like my local sushi restaurants." "How'd I do. Can I get a raise?" said SpongeBob. "Well done, SpongeBob. I had my initial doubts towards you, but at the end of the day you have saved my business as for you Squidward, you need to work harder and be less of a grouch," Mr. Krabs said. "About that raise?" said SpongeBob. Mr. Krabs did not respond as Squidward interrupted him. "I take orders on here from a day to day basis. If it wasn't for me, SpongeBob who is bad at math would be handing people food at a discount. You don't understand fine art. You don't have the same refined taste in music that I have," Squidward shouted in retaliation to defend his poor work ethic. "I can just fire you any day at any time. I can replace you with any random customer who is willing to work at my business. If it wasn't for me, you would have no job. Either go live at the streets or stay working for me," Mr. Krabs said back to Squidward. While good news spread to SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs, Squidward felt his cold heart beating in anger feeling that the world just hates him. Squidward continued to hate his job. Squidward thought to himself, "That boss Mr. Krabs. Always giving me the funny look and that neighbor SpongeBob, a man who has continued to ruin the work of fine arts. He does not know culture and neither does that pink bastard friend of his. I want to cut him up into little pieces. That's show who is the boss." Squidward looked at a nearby knife nearby, but he had second thoughts about killing those who have annoyed him as this threshold of tolerance towards his enemies had not yet been realized. Squidward pictured gory images of killing his former "friends." Mr. Krabs had gotten some phone calls from what seemed to be a group of people known as the Anchovies. Mr. Krabs had become worried that his small time restaurant may not be prepared for a massive audience. Mr. Krabs screamed, "Not the Anchovies. They are always up to no good." A anchovy had come up to SpongeBob saying his usual catch phrase, "Meep!" Category:SpongeBob SquarePants (Anime TV Series) Episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants (Anime TV Series)